1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for readily and securely mounting a circuit board therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
During assembly of a typical personal computer, a circuit board must be fastened to a computer frame or chassis. The circuit board is conventionally mounted to the computer chassis using fasteners such as screws or bolts. However, when installing or removing the circuit board, using the fasteners is laborious and time-consuming. In addition, a tool such as a screwdriver or wrench is usually required. Moreover, the circuit board is prone to be damaged if the tool slips during manipulation of the fasteners.
Taiwan Pat. No. 551,026 discloses a mounting apparatus for a circuit board. The circuit board is firstly secured to a tray using fasteners such as clips. The clips engage in corresponding through holes of the tray to secure the circuit board thereon. Then the combined circuit board and tray is mounted to a computer chassis. A tool is not required when using the clips. However, the using of the clips increases the cost of the manufacture. Because the clips are not conventional components, it is inconvenient when some clips destroyed or missing.
Thus, an improved mounting apparatus for circuit boards which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.